The present disclosure relates generally to package transport services, and more specifically, to package transport services by an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) distribution network.
UAVs, sometimes referred to as drones, are used for a variety of activities, such as surveying remote and/or expansive areas, e.g., power lines, pipelines, and wetlands, to name a few. More recently, the prospect of utilizing UAVs for distributing packages has been explored, e.g., in a commercial setting or to provide supplies or other needed items in support of non-commercial operations to areas that may be difficult to reach by other types of transportation. The ability to transport goods to consumers by UAVs offers great value, e.g., in terms of reducing traffic congestion associated with ground transport vehicles, as well as providing the ability to obtain access to areas in which delivery vehicles are limited (e.g., mountainous terrain, remote camping locations, crowded beaches, etc.).